


The Homecoming

by Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord



Series: Wayhaught: Married Life [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Adorable Waverly Earp, And that's the truth, Calamity Jane is amazing, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Married Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Nicole Haught Loves Waverly Earp, Soft Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp Loves Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord/pseuds/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord
Summary: After a long day, it's time for Waverly and Nicole to bring Angel home. It doesn't go the way they expected.





	The Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and for your comments! They made my day.  
I'm so excited to continue this series.  
Hope you enjoy!

“It’s going to be fine, honey.”

“Waves, you know how sensitive she is! What if this traumatizes her?!” Nicole shuffles the pet carrier onto her hip and takes a breath. Inside, Angel pokes her nose out and snuffles happily.

“I’m sure Her Majesty can handle it,” Waverly says, rooting through her purse. “She’ll learn to love her new sister. You’ll see. AHA!” She holds up the keys triumphantly. “Alright, lets go introduce our newest family member.”

As the door to the house swings open, Nicole steels herself. Calamity Jane has a dramatic streak, and this certainly would not go unnoticed.

They step into the hall, and Nicole can see her wife is barely containing her excitement. The brunette kneels beside the carrier to undo the latch, laughing at the puppy’s wildly waggling tail. “Here we go,” she beams.

Angel is off like a shot.

There’s a loud crash and the sound of something breaking. Nicole turns to the most beautiful and shining light of her life, crossing her arms. “That better not have been my flower pot.”

Waverly peers around the corner and winces. “Yeah… about that…”

Another crash. Glass tinkles.

The brunette goes pale. “My unicorn statuette!” She bolts from the room, leaving Nicole to stare up at the ceiling wondering why she ever agreed to this. After a moment of silent reflection, she sighs and follows.

Angel’s still romping happily, tongue lolling, when she spots them. Waverly bends and attempts to lure her over, but the puppy dances out of the way. When she tries to chase after, Angel barks with excitement, dodging and weaving from Waverly’s grasp.

Nicole sits back, holding in a laugh unsuccessfully. _This is perfect,_ she thinks, watching Angel skid under the coffee table. Waverly huffs and leaps to intercept, barely catching her balance._ I could definitely get used to this._________

__

__

__

_ __ _

__

__

__

Of course, that’s the moment Calamity Jane chooses to walk in.

__

__

__

_ __ _

__

__

__

Everyone freezes. Angel careens to a halt, ears perking.

__

__

__

_ __ _

__

__

__

The orange cat looks up at Nicole, seeming to say “the hell is this?” as Angel pads over. Waverly slides over to watch beside Nicole, and they lean into each other.

__

__

__

_ __ _

__

__

__

“Here we go,” Waverly whispers, and Nicole can’t help but press a kiss to her temple.

__

__

__

_ __ _

__

__

__

Angel tilts her head, tail flicking tentatively. She sniffs at the cat. When she doesn’t get a reaction, the puppy steps closer.

__

__

__

_ __ _

__

__

__

Calamity Jane considers her, not moving from her spot. Emboldened, Angel prods the ginger’s flank with her nose. Calamity Jane’s eyes narrow.

__

__

__

_ __ _

__

__

__

“Oh crap…” Nicole whispers. “Here it comes.” The diva cat was about to unleash her wrath.

__

__

__

_ __ _

__

__

__

Calamity Jane rubs her head against a wide-eyed Angel and purrs.

__

__

__

_ __ _

__

__

__

Nicole’s jaw drops.

__

__

__

_ __ _

__

__

__

“Awwww,” Waverly coos. “They’re sisters!” The youngest Earp lets out a whoop, and Nicole laughs.

__

__

__

_ __ _

__

__

__

They both look down at the unlikely duo, Calamity Jane now snuggling the overtired German Shepherd puppy.

__

__

__

_ __ _

__

__

__

“Stay right there,” Nicole urges the animals, rushing upstairs. She returns with her camera, snapping a quick photo of the moment. “There,” she shows her wife the shot. “That needs to be framed now.”

__

__

__

_ __ _

__

__

__

“I knew you would adore her.”

__

__

__

_ __ _

__

__

__

Nicole takes her wife’s hand, smiling down at her. “I’m married to the most amazing woman in the world.”

__

__

__

_ __ _

__

__

__

They gaze at each other happily, before Nicole remembers something.

__

__

__

_ __ _

__

__

__

“Oh no, my flower pot!”

__

__

__

_ __ _

__

__

__

**Author's Note:**

> (Thank you Louhaught for your cute idea :D)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr as @castibella-shipper-of-the-lord


End file.
